Riften (Skyrim)
Riften, is a city located in the south-east of Skyrim. The Jarl of Riften is Laila Law-Giver. Description The city is lower-class, with poor quality housing, narrow streets and a large network of sewers, running under its streets. The Keep of Riften is Mistveil Keep. Riften is under the control of an intimidating group known as the Black-Briars and their harsh leader, Maven, who resides in Black-Briar Manor. To enter Riften you must pay a "Visitor's Tax", which varies according to level. However, with a high enough speech skill, you can persuade or intimidate past this, or just attack a guard and surrender to get in for only 40 gold pieces. You can also sneak in through the meadery with its back door. Queen Barenziah fled to Riften after the evacuation of Mournhold. Notable Residents * Balimund * Laila Law-Giver * Louis Letrush * Marise Aravel * Maven Black-Briar * Mjoll the Lioness * Wylandriah * Brand-Shei Points of Interest The house in Riften (Honeyside) costs 8000 gold and can be bought from the steward, Anuriel, after the Jarl Laila or Maven Black Briar approves you. You may earn their approval by completing their associated quest(s). One Point of Interest is a sewer system called the "Ratways" beneath Riften. The Thieves Guild is known to operate in the Ratways. Riften is also known for its high crime caused by The Thieves Guild. However, the Thieves Guild has fallen on hard times and citizens will tell you in conversation that it is a broken organization. Another point of interest is the Temple of Mara, the goddess of Love. This famed chapel is where characters can get the Amulet of Mara that allows marriage. Also in the Chapel of Mara, you can get diseases removed, pay charity to the church and speak to the priests that wander the chapel. Riften is home to the Riften Fishery, beside the dock. There are also dock workers wandering Riften that will discuss their job in the Riften Fishery by describing what they think about it. The fishery is not inside the city, but just outside it, on the south end. Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Forbidden Legend; started by reading the book Lost Legends in Black-Briar Manor. *Help Wylandriah *Promises to Keep *Taking care of Business *The Book of Love *Theives Guild Quests *Unfathomable Depths *Skooma Trade *Misc. Quest: Talk to Sapphire about Shadr *Misc. Quest: Deliver Mara's Warmth througout Riften. *Misc. quest: Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund. * Misc. quest: Collect 10 Fire Salts for Balimund. Reward 1250 gold. * Misc. quest: Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise. * Misc. quest: Uncover Brand-Shei's past * Misc. quest: Help Talen-Jei craft an Argonian Wedding Ring by bringing him three flawless amethysts. * Misc. quest: Bring Alessandra's Dagger to Andurs in Whiterun. * Misc. quest: Ringmaker: **Find Gold Ore for Madesi **Find 2 Flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a Mammoth Tusk for Madesi Map of Riften.png|Map of Riften Riften Pier Concept Art.jpg|Riften Pier Riften-snapshot.jpg|Riften Waterworks. Nearby Point(s) of Interest *Shadow Stone *Riften Stables Notes * Maven Black-Briar will become Jarl of Riften, should the player give control of Riften to The Imperial Army during the Peace Council with the Greybeards. * In the Riften Jail, in the cell you get locked into, there is a symbol that is a circle with a line going down the middle and a triangle at the bottom. To the left of this is an interaction that says "Activate, Broken Shackle," and when activated the guards in the prison will start to attack the player. * You can also get into Riften for free early game if you get arrested in that city right below the dragon speech people. * PS3 A confirmed bug will prevent the player from becoming Thane of Riften, receving the associated honorary weapon, and acquiring Iona as a housecarl; the Jarl of Riften simply does not offer the dialogue to trigger the awarding of the title. This seems to be related to wonky scripting or flagging. After being informed that the player needs to purchase the house in Riften (Honeyside) before being named Thane, '''DO NOT '''visit Honeyside until you have finished speaking to the Jarl and are named Thane of the Rift. The order of events should therefore be: 1) Speak to the Jarl of Riften, 2) Speak to the Steward of Riften to purchase the house, 3) Immediately speak to the Jarl of Riften and receive the title, weapon and housecarl, then finally 4) Visit your new property. Deviating from this sequence seems to be causing the bug. Other, seemingly-related bugs have been reported: if specific locations in the quest chain have already been cleared before receiving the quest from the Jarl of Riften, the Steward may not ever offer Honeyside for sale. On PC, this bug may be corrected via console commands. There is currently no way to correct this on consoles, beyond a future patch. Sources *Biography of Barenziah, v 1 *Biography of Barenziah, v 2 *The Real Barenziah, Book II Appearances *The Elder Scrolls: Arena *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Riften Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Locations